


The One Where Gerard Adores Frank and Frank Blows Him

by fvckmefrankie



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, it really has an equal amount of both, kind of, really cute and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckmefrankie/pseuds/fvckmefrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank kissed the side of Gerard’s head. “Have I told you how much I love you recently?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Gerard Adores Frank and Frank Blows Him

When Frank got home from work on Friday, Gerard smiled from where he was in their bedroom.

 

The second he heard the keys jingle in the lock, he smiled so hard he had to stop for a second before his mouth cramped.

 

“Gerard? Baby, I’m home,” Frank called, and Gerard had to resist the urge to squeal because he just loved him so much.

 

He ran down the stairs, and Frank greeted him with a toothy smile. “Missed you today, darling,” He spoke when Gerard hugged him.

 

“You too,” Gerard whispered, and just stayed there, hugging Frank. “How was work?”

 

“Work was nothing compared to now, and we have the whole weekend together,” Frank replied, and Gerard’s arms tightened by a reasonable amount, making Frank’s chest press closer.

 

“Mm,” Gerard hummed, and Frank kissed the side of Gerard’s head. “Have I told you how much I love you recently?”

 

Gerard smiled again. _Again._ He was in love so bad.

 

“Yes, but I’d really love to hear it again,” Gerard murmured, and Frank pulled them both to the couch, Gerard throwing his legs over Frank’s lap, and his head on Frank’s shoulder.

 

“Tell me,” Gerard whispered. “Show me, if you have to,”

 

Frank placed a gentle kiss on the top of Gerard’s head. “I couldn’t stop thinking about coming home to you today, y’know? How we’d do just this, maybe put in _Rocky_ and make some popcorn. Or, I’d make it. You’d just have your arms around my waist from behind as I do. I’d guess your lips would be all over the back of my neck, too,”

 

Gerard giggled, nodding his head. “You know me,” He stated, moving a hand onto Frank’s chest.

 

“And after the movie and popcorn, we’d go up to our room and then I’d, like— let’s just say I’d _really_ show you how much I love you,” You could tell that Frank got a bit shy as the sentence was said, and Gerard’s fingers took the liberty of trailing downwards, “Yeah? How would you do that?” He asked.

 

“I’d push you down onto the bed and remove your pants, and your shirt. Eventually your underwear, too. I’d kiss your neck, lower and lower until I hear my name just barely pass your lips. Then I’d suck you off until you’re screaming it,”

 

Gerard’s mouth opened, and his hand stopped. “You’d do that?” He whispered, just imagining Frank sucking him off like he had done before. But this time, the words were behind it, and it was so much hotter.

 

“Yeah. I would,” Frank replied, and moved his own hand to Gerard’s thigh, slipping it in between the two of them and rubbing.

 

Gerard’s eyes looked down at the hand, and he bit his lip. “Wanna come a little closer?”

 

Frank’s hand moved up until his palm was resting over Gerard’s dick, and Gerard was panting quietly.

 

“Please,” Gerard whispered, and he just couldn’t take his eyes off of Frank’s hands as it slipped under his jeans, popping the button open as it did. Gerard raised his hips to let his pants slide down more, and Frank took his dick out and leaned his face in to play with Gerard’s neck.

 

“I love you,” Frank said against his neck, kissing and biting, and Gerard panted as Frank jerked him off.

 

Gerard moaned and bucked his hips, slamming a fist down on the couch. Frank licked a spot on his neck, “Tell me you love me,”

 

Gerard shook his head as his mouth opened, tongue licking over his lips. He couldn’t possibly make English at a time like this, are you kidding him? “ _Aah,_ ”

 

Frank moved his hand faster, shooting a look down to Gerard’s dick, then back up to that gorgeous face he loved so much. “Tell me—” He stopped his hand instantaneously. “— you love me.”

 

“Oh God, I love you Frank, shit,” And Frank’s hand started moving again.

 

“Good boy,” He praised, and shifted his body so his knees were on the ground, and sucked Gerard off.

 

“Oh! Ha - _ah,_ Frank, I love you so much,” Gerard moaned, breaths coming in quick succession as he felt that desperate feeling build up in his abdomen.

 

“Please, please— oh, _fuck,_ ” Gerard gripped Frank’s hair suddenly, holding him in one spot as he came down his throat, and Frank just took it.

 

Gerard watched how his eyes fluttered shut, and wondered how _he_ looked like the one who was coming. Gerard felt like he could come a second time just from the sight.

 

Frank pulled off slowly and swallowed, figuring it wouldn’t hurt him. “I’m gonna get pregnant now, thanks,” Frank said.

 

Gerard’s head tossed back in a laugh, pulling up his pants. He hissed at the sensitivity before saying, “Mhm. We’re gonna have a baby,”

 

Frank crawled up on the couch, laying down with his head on Gerard’s lower stomach. “Yay. What’re we gonna name it?”

 

“Obviously something gender neutral,” Gerard said.

 

“Obvi.”

 

“I was thinking Jordan, or Dylan. Maybe even Xie. I love that name for any gender,” Gerard suggested.

 

“Xie. That’s pretty. X-I-E, or Z-I-E? Z-E-E? X-E?” Frank listed a couple of different spelling.

 

“I like X-I-E a lot. Maybe we could make it longer for them. Like, Xiana if she wants to be a girl. And Xior if he wants to be a guy. And Xie if they don’t identity with either.”

 

“I love it. We’ll simply name them Xie, and they can pick what they want.” Frank agreed.

 

“Awesome. I can’t fucking wait,” Gerard held his boyfriend closer, kissing his forehead.

 

They laid in silence for awhile. “Guess how much I love you,” Frank whispered eventually.

 

Gerard smiled. “How much?”

 

Frank kissed him after that.

 


End file.
